


Deer Sam

by sageclover61



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Deer, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Season 13 canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: While lost and wandering in reflection, Gabriel stumbles upon a new charge. Who better to help him, he thinks, than Sam?





	Deer Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the September Gabriel Monthly Challenge Prompts and was betad by ThallenCambricaltran, who also drew a gorgeous cover for this fic. This could not have been written without Thallen's endless continued support, because I've never written good romance before.

This piece of art was created by ThallenCambricaltran and was posted here with her permission. Do not replicate without permission.

* * *

 

Gabriel loved everything about Earth, from the birds flying overhead, to the colors painted in subtle hues at the back of the sunrise, to the changing of the seasons. New buds forming with green leaves that would darken into shades of auburn before descending into piles on the ground, only to be covered by a light dusting of snow that would eventually allow for the cycle to be repeated year in and year out.

 

But who was he kidding? As the archangel walked through the forest admiring the trees adorned with crowns of gold and umber, his footsteps were delicately chosen so as not to disturb the fallen leaves. This was his favorite season. _His season._ Each archangel had been tasked to paint the world in their image, and this was Gabriel’s vision.

 

Raphael had painted new growth into the forest, bright shades of every color. Michael had been summer, a season that could be as bright and hot as his fiery grace, and Lucifer had sought to create that which was as cold as himself.

 

Gabriel might have followed at the curtails of Lucifer, but he had been both the most like and the least like Raphael.

 

The archangel could not help but smile as he passed a patch of autumn crocuses, their vibrant purple a stark contrast to the leaves surrounding them. They were not what was expected of them. It was not the season of new growth, and yet that did not mean that there was no growth. Some flowers yet defied all expectation placed on them.

 

Each flower and tree had been carefully named, and Gabriel took his time as he walked his well used path. Man’s Paradise had been a garden for a reason, and even masquerading as a pagan, he felt closest to his true self here.

 

It started raining before he left. There was not so much a destination as he would walk through the ever changing forest until it was time to fulfill another duty. He was a hedonist with a short attention span, but the forest had been his only true home since leaving heaven. He couldn’t have his siblings, but he could still find them and see their impact on the planet he called home.

 

With each new blooming flower and barren branch he came across, Gabriel reveled in his season. He witnessed one squirrel chasing another, leaping from branch to branch and skittering down the trunk before running across his path.

 

The sun had begun setting behind him, and Gabriel paused his journey to admire the dull shades of pink and orange in the distance, mostly blocked by the dark clouds threatening a rain or mist. He was an archangel, and for right now, he didn’t have a care in the world.

 

The sun faded, and Gabriel began hearing the sounds of the nocturnal forest. Owls screeched in the distance, likely hunting small rodents living in the forest. There were some crickets chirping, but not many.

 

As he kept walking a hint of movement caught his eyes. His view was hindered by a yew tree, but as he moved closer he could see it. There was a small white fawn with brown ears  nestled impossibly beneath the protective boughs of a wintergreen growing beside the yew. An ear twitched, a movement identical to what had drawn his attention in the first place. The solemn fawn gazed up at him, unharried and unworried.

 

 **The rain fell around him, the water cold but gentle in its cascade down his face, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across** from the simplicity of this scene. This small and beautiful creature may not have traditionally fallen under his purview, _small baby animals traditionally came to Raphael of the Spring,_ but he would have fought his brother for this fawn, lying in a bed of fallen leaves and bracken.

 

It was fall, he thought. Why was there a fawn so small, lying in wait for its mother to come home? It couldn’t be more than a few weeks old, at most. It would not survive the harshness of winter out here. Where was the fawn’s mother? It was dark, and the fawn should not have been left alone, was not old enough to survive a cold night its mother.

 

He had to do something. This was his season and he would not leave the fawn to the mercy of Lucifer’s cold winters. As Gabriel approached the fawn, the ethereal creature made no attempt to move. It allowed the archangel to approach with the acceptance all creatures held for his kind. The archangels had held a much larger piece in creation than anyone would ever be able to understand, and animals had an instinctual acceptance for them that ran counter to human sentience by design. If Adam and Eve had not broken Sacred Divine Laws, their place in the hierarchy would have been higher, and their understanding even greater.

 

As it was, the fawn allowed Gabriel to approach in a way that it should not have allowed any humans. “Hello, Fawn,” the archangel whispered, using a little power of his true voice to reassure the creature.

 

The fawn remained stoic, but extended her head in an instinctual way that allowed Gabriel to pet her. She was a wild creature, yes, but in a way all animals were merely pets of the celestial beings. Humans did not understand what they were ruining and what their original purpose had been. Lucifer had not been wrong about them, but they had been driven so far away.

 

Gabriel loved humanity, even if they were incapable of becoming what they were supposed to be. They would get their heavens if they were good, but there would be no higher calling. They had been destined to be stewards of the Earth, and they couldn’t even reach a state of equality among their own species.

 

The archangel waited even as the rain strengthened from a light pattering to a heavier drizzle. It concerned him that the fawn’s mother had not come back yet. He was an archangel, so it was not his presence here that was preventing her return. If he had been human, that would keep her away, but he wasn’t human and she should have felt the instinctual need to return to her young and shelter the fawn.

 

He waited well into the night, and yet still the mother of the fawn did not return. Fearing the worst, the archangel used a bit of pagan magic to scour the forest for a familial relation to the fawn. His concerns were confirmed and he released the spell. The fawn’s mother would not be returning.

 

But what would he do with the fawn?

 

Before Gabriel could decide what to do with the fawn that he could not leave here all alone, the fawn cried. Deer did not often make noises, but a fawn crying hungrily was a heartbreaking chirp. The fawn butted her head into his side, as though looking for something.

 

“I’m not your mama,” he whispered, running a hand along her back. As he genuinely contemplated shapeshifting into her mama, _he’d done it for Sleipnir, he could do it again,_ the archangel heard a whisper at the back of his mind.

 

_“Dear Gabriel, I hope you are okay.”_

 

That was all that was said. That was all Sam Winchester had ever said, every night before he went to bed for the last week since he’d vamoosed. He had heard Dean’s characteristic anger at everyone involved, but even with Dean’s anger at both Sam and himself, of which the archangel was certain Sam had faced most if not all of, the hunter had not once condemned him in any way. Had only made the same prayer every night.

_“I missed you, I hope you’re okay. I’m glad you’re alive.”_

 

Would the hunter have any idea how to raise a fawn? Would he enjoy the possible challenge it possessed?

 

Gabriel decided that it didn’t matter if it was a good idea or not. _He was going to take this deer to Sam, and then he was going to help him raise it._ He was the archangel of leaves changing colors, and deer mating season, _and he was the archangel of this little fawn right here, that had been born far too late in the season but that he was going to raise right anyway._

 

Navigating the bunker was easy. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t been in a very good state of mind the last time he’d been here, he had the better than perfect recall befitting of an immensely powerful being even if he didn’t always believe in himself. _Which was total bs. He had more power in one pinky finger than any other half-assed pagan. He should not have allowed Asmodeus to take so much of his confidence._

 

It was late at night, and only a few people were even present, so it was easy to avoid anyone. He could have turned himself invisible and no one would ever know he was there, not even Castiel, but he chose not to. He was here for a different reason, related to the fawn he had tucked carefully into his jacket because she was cold, and who was currently nestled happily up against his ribcage.

 

Finding Sam’s room was easy. The hunter was reclining on the bed with his head angled downwards towards the book in his lap.

 

The archangel couldn’t help standing in the doorway and admiring the hunter.

 

The giant moose man seemed so at peace with his surroundings. His hair falling loose down around his shoulders as he reached out to gently turn the page of his book with one hand. He was wearing one of his ever-present flannels, this particular one in shades of gold and green. And Gabriel couldn’t help but think that the colors brought out the same shades in the hunters eyes. The blanket on his bed was neatly tucked into place, arranged just as orderly as the rest of the objects in his room, although it was rumpled where he lay back against the headboard.

 

**“Are you going to come in, or just be creepy in my doorway?”**

 

Gabriel blinked. At some point his reason for being here had poked her head out of his jacket and the object of his attention had seen him without him realizing it, so he’d been caught staring. _Whoops._

 

“Why is there a deer in your jacket?” Sam asked.

 

“Her name is Faline,” Gabriel declared boldly and moved to enter the room. “She deserves to be loved and cared for.”

 

Sam closed to book and put it on the nightstand. He decided asking was probably a bad idea. “And?” Sam asked, a questioning look on his face.

 

“And you seem like you’d know what to do with animals,” Gabriel told him.

 

“You want me to help you? I don’t know much about deer, are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“I am the archangel of Fall, of course this is a good idea!” Gabriel approached the bed and started unzipping his jacket. “May I?”

 

When Sam didn’t argue, which Gabriel took as consent, he put the fawn on the bed. It took a little bit of archangel mojo to convince the fawn that this human was on par with cherubim as far as whether or not she could trust him, but eventually she was curious enough to investigate Sam.

 

Gabriel conjured a bottle of milk _just_ the right temperature. “Faline is going to need to be bottle fed for a few weeks until she’s old enough to be weaned. Would you like to do the honors?”

 

Sam still had no idea why Gabriel had a fawn, or why he thought _he_ should be the one learning how to take care of it, or why it was white and spotted instead of a regular deer color, but he wasn’t going to question an archangel that could, and probably would, smite him if he got too annoyed. He just hoped this wasn’t some weird prank. That wouldn’t be fair to the fawn. He took the bottle and held it so the fawn could investigate the tip and drink from it. She did so happily.

 

The archangel watched quietly as Sam fed Gabriel’s fawn. He hadn’t anticipated him participating so easily, and it made him happier than he’d been in a long time, even if he wasn’t sure why.

 

“I’m glad you came back,” Sam said as they watched the fawn eat. “I know you need time and space to process what happened, but I was worried about you. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want to.” Sam eyed the archangel hesitantly, not sure if his talking about feelings would scare Gabriel away or not.

 

Gabriel didn’t answer, but he also didn’t flee, which Sam took as a good sign. Sam didn’t continue because forcing the issue wouldn’t help. They sat in comfortable silence, the only noises coming from Faline as she suckled happily at the bottle Sam was still holding for her.

 

“Why a deer?” Sam asked eventually.

 

“She’s an orphan, Sam. I couldn’t just leave her to the tender mercies of winter. Fall is _my_ season. The changing of the leaves, the migration of birds, the mating season of many creatures, but that’s not just it. It’s also the blooming of very specific and unique flowers, and even a few births. Like the birth of _this fawn._ She is mine, Sam, as much mine as any prayer or pagan sacrifice _in my name._ ”

 

Sam stared at him. He could see the archangel in him as he spoke with great passion on the things he loved the most. “She’s beautiful,” he breathed. But that wasn’t the only thing he was thinking. He was also thinking that the archangel was breathtaking. Gabriel was passionate, and kind, and he clearly cared _a lot_ about the nature he saw as being within his realm.

 

“That she is!” Gabriel agreed, grinning easily.

 

“She probably shouldn't sleep on the bed,” Sam said as the fawn finished the bottle of milk.

 

Gabriel seriously considered objecting to that, but then decided against it. “Does this mean we get to stay?”

 

Sam nodded, blushing slightly. “Isn’t that what I said? I want you to stay, but only so long as you aren’t uncomfortable.” Fiddling gently with the bottle still in his hands, Sam bit his lip as he looked up at the archangel in question, hoping that he would stay, but knowing that there was a great possibility he wouldn’t.

 

Gabriel leaned forward, the young fawn still nestled in his arms, bringing them even closer than before. Meeting whiskey-gold eyes, Sam thought he could feel himself drowning in them just from a glance, and desperately tried to rein himself in. He didn’t want to scare Gabriel away, again.

 

Gabriel’s eyes never left his, even as he watched the emotion warring inside of them.  “I still haven't gotten to thank you for those prayers,” he whispered, lowly. The rich timbre of his voice dragging a shiver down the hunter’s spine. “I'm definitely feeling closer to full strength.” His voice was almost more than just the words spoken, a statement, a promise.

 

Blushing, hesitant, unsure, Sam moved a hand to Gabriel’s forearm, brushing his fingers across the skin and watching with fascination as goosebumps rose and the archangel's hair stood on end. Maybe, maybe. “I wasn't sure if it would do any good. I just wanted you to know that I care.” As whiskey-gold eyes met unending hazel, Sam could feel the same conflicts within those eyes as were in himself. “Gabriel-” he whispered.

 

“I know,” Gabriel growled, and then they were together. Lips pressed in a surprisingly chaste kiss, but nonetheless powerful, it seemed to rock Sam’s very existence, his very presence on this planet. Gabriel growled again, quiet, but the vibrations against his mouth had Sam holding back a low moan. Bottle abandoned to the wayside, Sam’s hand snaked itself around the angels neck to wrap through Gabriel’s silken hair. Their lips pressed together, moving, pulling away a hairsbreadth before coming back together, and even with just these simple motions, Sam felt like he was gone, blown away by the incredible presence that was Gabriel. He was burningly aware of Gabriel’s thigh that was currently slightly between his own, at first to better support the fawn but now his skin burned in every place they touched, in all the best ways.

 

Then. Then, Gabriel’s tongue swiped across his lips, seeking entrance of its own, and Sam truly was gone. Heat sunk into his stomach, a golden glow to rival Gabriels own that sent sparks through his chest and tingling down his limbs. Sam parted eagerly to admit Gabriel, meeting his tongue with his own. Heat, power and a flavor that was purely, intrinsically, _Gabriel_ filled his mouth, filled his mind. Distantly, he felt Gabriel wind a hand of his own through Sam’s hair and giving his scalp a few gently tugs. Sam moaned at the sensation, the vibrations seeming to excite Gabriel as much as they had Sam earlier, and the tempo of their kissing increased. Tongue’s sliding together, lips meeting in hungry clashes, a second hand joining Gabriel’s first in Sam’s hair. They pressed closer, Gabriel’s leg sliding closer to Sam’s as they explored each other’s mouths.

 

They might have gone further, but Faline evidently felt smothered and let out a high pitched “Meep!” Startling both of the men, who quickly pulled apart to stare at the offending fawn between them.

 

“That’s why she can’t sleep on the bed,” Sam said, lower lip protruding into a pout.

 

Gabriel could agree that might be true. He snapped, conjuring a warmed bed of soft leaves and grasses in the corner of the room. He carried the fawn over and laid her down. “This is your bed, Faline.”

 

Sam watched as Gabriel whispered reassurances to the fawn until she fell asleep. When the fawn was sleeping, the archangel rejoined the hunter on the bed. “I’m glad you’re here,” Sam said, pulling Gabriel towards him. “I’m glad you’re safe, and well, and-”

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam. “I’m glad I’m here too. I’ll stay as long as I’m welcome.”

 


End file.
